Armada
by Nassar
Summary: Após um acidente de ônibus, os alunos do último ano da Konoha High School acordam em um labirinto repleto de surpresas, como: Cobras, ratos e até robôs com facas. O que será de nossa heroína Hinata nesta história? História também disponível nos sites Animespirit e Nyah! Fanfiction. História totalmente minha.
1. O início

**([05:40] Quarta-feira, 01 de outubro)**

-Está tudo perfeito, como planejei! - Riu a pessoa.

-Não acha que isso é de mais? - Perguntou a bela senhorita.

-Não, Seki, não acho. - Disse.

-Não sentirá remorso por isso?

-Não, não consigo.- Sorriu.

**[07:00]**

Mais um dia normal no colégio Konoha, os alunos já chegavam e entravam no colégio, alguns conversavam animadamente com os colegas, professores sorriam para os alunos, era um colégio em harmonia, não havia ninguém desconhecido.

-Estou tão ansiosa para amanhã, Tenten. - Sorria e cantarolava a moça de cabelos róseos.

-E o que tem amanhã, mesmo? - Perguntou a menina tímida de cabelos azuis.

-É o passeio para a praia. - Sorriu abertamente - Eu verei o Sasuke-kun de sunga, eu vou até bater foto! - Gargalhava - Posso apostar que o pênis dele é grande!

-Sakura! - Ralhou Ino, uma linda loira de olhos azuis - Não fale essas coisas, sua desbocada! A Hinata sente vergonha!

-Ah, desculpe, Hina. - Disse Sakura à moça de cabelos azuis.

-Tudo bem, Sa-ku-ra-CHAN! - Riu e disse pausadamente.

-Ah, Hinata, sabe que eu odeio que me chamem assim! - Sakura disse já vermelha de raiva - É como aquele baka do Naruto me chama!

Todas riram e continuaram a conversa até o sinal bater.

As aulas seguiram normais, tudo era normal para eles, a vida era normal, as pessoas eram normais.

**[15:00]**

-Olá, Seki! - Chamou a pessoa, entrando no lugar bem arrumado e sombrio.

-Olá! - Disse a senhorita - Como foi o dia?

-Tranquilo. - Riu - Será amanhã, Seki.

-Eu sei, estou ansiosa.

Sorriu, e sentou-se no sofá do lugar. Fez um gesto para que Seki sentasse ao seu lado, e ela o fez.

-Eu te criei para esse dia, Seki, quero que você faça tudo o que eu te ensinei. Tudo. Eu quero sentir.

-Eu também. - Olhou fixamente, como um robô.

**([06:00] Quinta-feira, 2 de outubro)**

Os alunos já encontravam-se na frente do colégio, alguns já dentro do ônibus escolar, outros fora, esperando amigos que ainda chegariam. Iriam partir às 06:30, pois a praia ficava à duas horas e meia de lá, e a diretora Tsunade daria café para os alunos no ônibus, já que não há restaurantes no caminho.

Porém, as cinco amigas já estavam "tagarelando" dentro do ônibus, e, com certeza, não iriam dormir na viajem. Logo todo o ônibus encheu e partiram ao destino "praia".

-Meninas, eu vou lá para trás com o Shikamaru. - Temari disse, era uma linda loira de olhos verdes.

-Vai. - As quatro disseram em uníssono.

Assim que a loira partiu todas voltaram a tagarelar, e não paravam, tinham assuntos diversos sobre filmes, garotos, e de como o cabelo poderia ficar mais brilhoso.

-Hinata, fale alguma coisa sobre garotos. - Falou Ino.

-Não sei, só tenho convívio com meu primo Neji. - Disse cabisbaixa.

-Quer saber? - Falou Sakura - Hoje você vai beijar um garoto!

-N-nani?! - Hinata surpreendeu-se - E-eu nunca b-beijei. - Gaguejou.

-Hoje vai! - Sorriu Sakura - E vai foder com ele também. - Continuou rindo.

Hinata ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão, não queria nada disso. Tenten, quando viu o estado da amiga, interveio:

-Acho que isso foi de mais, Sakura! - Falou.

-Eu não acho. - Disse - De todas nós, ela é a única virgem, como diz.

-E daí? - Falou Tenten, levantando da poltrona e olhando para trás, onde Sakura estava sentada ao lado de Ino - Isso é um assunto dela, e como amigas não deveríamos fazer isso com ela.

-Calma, Chiquinha. - Sakura ficou séria - Não sabe brincar?

Tenten sentou-se novamente. A viagem ia calma, elas logo reconciliaram-se e voltaram a falar. Tenten era namorada do primo de Hinata, que é um ano mais velho que elas, ou seja, entrou na faculdade. Ino e Sakura ficam com vários meninos, mas, por incrível que pareça, não tem mal fama na escola. Temari namora com Shikamaru desde a segunda série, e nunca traíram-se, são melhores amigos natos, sabem o que o outro gosta ou não. E Hinata... Bem, só falava com Neji de menino.

Neji já estava na praia, pois disse que já havia feito os trabalhos e sabia os assuntos, e também era o aluno nota "10", onde quer que esteja. Ele diz que foi porque gosta daquela praia, mas todos sabem que é para vigiar Tenten e Hinata, ele era protetor - Lê-se: Ciumento - com quem gosta.

**[07:47] - Lugar desconhecido 1**

-É agora! - Disse Seki, só.

**- Ônibus**

Todos riam e conversavam, cantavam cantigas de ônibus e gritavam quando queriam, afinal ninguém passava por aquela estrada.

Tudo ia perfeito para as pessoas, até que, ninguém sabe o porquê, o ônibus faz uma manobra rápida e bate em uma árvore no caminho.

De repente, tudo fica em volta de uma neblina, e ninguém consegue respirar. Quem viu as pessoas caindo, pensou que morreram por asfixia, mas apenas dormiram.

**[?:?] - Lugar desconhecido 2**

_Onde eu estou?_

_Acordei-me de súbito, como se alguém estivesse jogando-me de um precipício, mas era só grama._

_Onde eu estou?_

_Para onde eu olho, há árvores._

_Onde eu estou?_

_Parece um labirinto de folhas, alto, e o teto está coberto. Odeio lugares cobertos, odeio não saber nada. Não sei onde estou, acho que estou pirando._

_Fecho os olhos e belisco-me. Abro-os. Nada. Ainda estou neste lugar._

_Calma, Hinata, calma. Você é uma Hyuuga, Hyuugas não tem medo, nem dúvidas!_

_O lugar era extenso, tinha algumas entradas, era coberto no com mais folhas, e a iluminação era fraca, feita por algo que parece ser uma pequena luminária externa, porém não ilumina muito, só o suficiente para não tropeçar o tempo todo em raízes._

_Devo ficar ou devo ir? Devo ir, tenho que ter coragem. Como vim parar aqui?_

_Sigo pelo caminho livre e deparo-me com diversas partes por onde ir, não sei por onde, qual o melhor. Vou tentar o caminho nº 3 da direita, parece o mais seguro._

_Ando pelo caminho, ele parece um pouco menos iluminado, e também havia perdido o cheiro de folhas, era como se tivesse uma jazida de ferro por perto. Acho que isso é um bom sinal, escolhi o caminho certo._

_Continuo andando, até que escuto um grito próximo onde eu estava. Corro para seguir a voz, o grito não parava. Era um grito de homem._

_Entro pelo corredor da esquerda, depois esquerda novamente, e por último na direita. Tenho que lembrar-me do caminho de volta._

_Corro até o fim do corredor, que era de conde parecia vir a voz. A luz fraca não me permite ver nada, só o chão._

_- Quem está aí? Por que grita? - Grito para a pessoa enquanto corro._

_Não responde, apenas mais grito. Quando chego ao destino, meu sangue gela. Acho que o oxigênio não quer ir mais para o cérebro, minhas pernas parecem varas de bambu. Eu acabei de ver minha professora de história morta._


	2. Capítulo 2

No momento em que vi o corpo da Sra. Kisumi meu corpo enrijeceu. Eu nunca vi ninguém morto, e nunca imaginaria ver logo minha professora de história.

Isso é loucura. Eu estou ficando louca. Só pode!

Coloco a mão no rosto para não ver a cena. Dou meia volta de corro, sem saber aonde vou, só que eu esqueci que há paredes. Esbarrei em uma, mas por sorte era de folha, não machuquei-me muito. Corro por tantos lugares, entro por tantas entradas, não sei para onde eu vou, até mesmo porque eu estou com o rosto tapado pelas minhas mãos.

Droga! Eu queria lembrar o caminho.

Mas primeiro: Por que ela estava morta? Digo, alguém matou, não? Quer dizer que houve um assassinato, e isso é um crime. Droga! Eu tenho que sair daqui.

- Tem alguém aqui? – Gritei desesperada enquanto corria por todos os lugares daquele labirinto que parecia infinito – Socorro! – Grito em prantos.

- Quem está aí? – Uma voz chama.

- Hinata! – Eu grito – É Hinata! Quem é?

- Hinata, cadê você? – Gritou - É Kurenai.

-Professora Kurenai? – Gritei – Estou aqui!

- Onde? Isso aqui é uma loucura!

-Siga a minha voz, professora, por favor. – Chorava.

- Espera! – Disse – Continua gritando!

Eu gritei e gritei, esperando que ela achasse o caminho. O grito às vezes engasgava pelo choro. Eu não vou negar, estou morrendo de medo. Eu não quero morrer aqui, muito menos sem nem ter beijado um garoto, ou tocado pelo menos no cabelo de um! Meu primo não deixava tocar em seu cabelo, nem meu pai, eles amam seus cabelos longos.

Já se passou muito tempo e nada da professora achar-me. Estou nervosa, eu não a escuto aqui.

- Professora? – Gritei e não ouvi sua resposta.

Nervosa, eu comecei a correr até ela. "_Que merda!_", pensei. Sei que é feio, mas pensei.

Correndo em busca da professora, e a baixa iluminação não ajuda, tropeço em algo. Mas para piorar, não era _algo_, e sim _alguém_. Quando a luz deixa-me perceber quem era, congelo.

"_Kurenai também?", _pensei. Droga! Por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo? As duas pessoas que encontro estão mortas! Que está havendo aqui? Mas não sei se Kurenai, realmente, se foi. Melhor verificar.

- Professora Kurenai! – Grito para ela, enquanto chacoalho seu corpo – Por favor, acorde! – Pranteio.

Seu corpo mexe-se e uma esperança surge em meu coração.

- O que houve? – Perguntou.

-Não sei, a senhora estava indo até mim, e do nada eu a encontro assim, professora. – explico brevemente.

- Ah, lembrei! – Disse levantando-se – Eu encontrei alguém, pensei que fosse você, mas sua voz ainda estava longe, então pensei que fosse outro aluno, mas quando aproximei-me, a pessoa atacou-me. - Disse assustada e nervosa.

- Nossa. – Gelei – Será que é ela quem fez isso?

- Não sei. – Disse – Tinha um rosto familiar e usava o uniforme da escola, mas não lembro mais nada. – Disse – Não lembro a altura, nem sexo, nem cor. Nada. Zerou.

- Nossa! – Digo – E será que foi essa pessoa quem matou a Sra. Kisumi?

- O que!? – Gritou a professora, tremendo – Matsuri está morta? – Chorou.

- Sim. – Chorei com ela – Eu a encontrei enquanto andava. Eu escutava gritos, corri para ver quem era, parecia ter muita dor, e quando cheguei lá, ela estava morta. Não sei o que houve. Seu sangue ainda derramava. Não tive coragem de ver se alguém estava lá.

- Pode levar-me até lá, querida? – Perguntou, ainda chorando, mas eram lágrimas silenciosas em um rosto amargurado.

-Não lembro o caminho. Não acho seguro nós voltarmos, professora.

- Você tem razão. – Disse recompondo-se – Vamos dar o fora daqui!

- Sim!

Começamos a correr, não conversávamos, e nem queríamos, o silêncio nos consolava agora. Kurenai era professora de matemática, uma gênia. Não merecia isso. Depois que o marido dela morreu, o filho do prefeito, Asuma, ela cuidou do filho deles sozinha. Só que todos nós sabíamos que ela conseguiu seguir em frente, com a professora Matsuri Kisumi. Elas não demonstravam na escola, mas não escondiam fora.

Eu entendo a sua dor, eu senti muito quando a minha mãe morreu.

Corríamos sem direção, nosso único objetivo era encontrar luz lá de fora, ver o sol, ou a lua. Só queríamos sair de lá.

-Professora! – Grito.

- Diga? – Paramos de correr.

- Eu estou cansada, e com sede. – Digo.

- Vamos continuar assim se não encontrarmos o mundo lá fora, Hyuuga. – Disse.

Continuamos então, mesmo cansadas, mas era a única alternativa que tínhamos.

-Hinata, você já olhou seus bolsos? – Ela parou bruscamente, e eu também.

Começamos a vasculhar nossos bolsos, a procura de algo que nos possa ser útil. Tateei meus bolsos, mas não encontrava nada, nem papel, e isso era estranho, porque eu sempre tinha balas nos bolsos.

-Não achei nada, professora. – Disse – Acho que fizeram uma limpa nos meus bolsos.

- Eu achei. – Disse – Papel.

Ela abriu aquele pedaço de folha e, desdobrando, podíamos ver pedaços sem escrita, mas com formas.

- Isso é um mapa? – Perguntei.

-Não – disse – Mapas tem direção, para isso foram feitos. Isto é uma pista, Hinata. – Completou – Não acha estranho estarmos aqui? Logo quando fazemos um passei para a praia?

-... Na verdade, acho tudo aqui estranho, professora.

-Hinata, poderiam ter feito na volta, mas fizeram na ida, isso significa que...

-... A pessoa não gosta de praia? – Alguém interrompeu.

-Quem é? – Eu e Kurenai perguntamos em uníssono.

-Sou eu, Kiba. – Disse a pessoa, que pela falta de iluminação não podíamos ver direito.

-Oi, Kiba. – Disse Kurenai – Como nos achou?

-Ouvi suas vozes. – Disse aproximando-se – Eu fiquei com medo de anunciar minha presença sem saber quem eram as pessoas, então vim sorrateiramente, estou com medo desde que fui atacado.

-Você também? – Perguntou Kurenai. Eu já disse que tenho medo de falar com meninos?

-Sim, vocês foram? – Ele perguntou.

-Sim, Eu fui. A Hinata quase presenciou um... a-ataque. – A professora falhou na hora, eu sabia que lembra-la a faria sentir dor.

-De quem? – Perguntou. Mas Kurenai não conseguia responder, apenas aproximou-se de Kiba, pôs sua cabeça no ombro dele, e chorou.

Kiba até poderia ser idiota, mas eu sei que ele entendeu o que havia acontecido, afinal, todos sabiam de Kurenai e Matsuri.

Sem falarmos mais nada, nós três apenas seguimos andando. Kiba diz que ele deixou uma marca no chão por onde passava, para evitar andar por onde já andou. Admito que foi uma ideia inteligente dele, mas ainda não conseguimos o principal: Sair daqui.


	3. Capítulo 3

Eu, professora Kurenai e Kiba corríamos para encontrar uma saída, mas não achamos nada. Resolvemos parar para descansar, correr cansa muito, e estávamos sem água, iríamos desidratar se continuássemos assim. Sentamo-nos em um lugar próximos das paredes de folhas para que não fôssemos atacados novamente.

-Hinata, como eu falava antes de Kiba nos interromper, - Disse Kurenai olhando com cara de deboche para Kiba – isso é uma pista. Olha: Na ida, nós vamos pelo caminho da floresta, e na volta, pela estrada normal, mais movimentada. Ou seja, quem quer que nos tenha colocado aqui, sabia exatamente o caminho mais "seguro", e também, essas formas na folha, são vários círculos, indique que estamos próximos a uma montanha, olha:

Ela mostrou para mim e para Kiba o desenho, e o jeito unido dos círculos parecia uma montanha mesmo.

- E o que tem de mais em uma montanha? – Perguntou Kiba.

-Frio, leões, etc. – Disse Kurenai, calma – E se não foi uma pessoa quem atacou-nos? E se foi um animal? – Falou levantando-se – E sabem o pior? – Perguntou, nos fazendo levantar, também – É que eu conheço essa área: Rio de folhas. É uma atração turística, um lugar que só pode vir com permissão do governo. – Sorriu – Não estamos em um "Labirinto", e sim em um subsolo.

-Ou seja, não tem saída? – Perguntei.

-Acho que sim, Hinata. – Falou Kurenai – Entramos aqui de alguma forma, agora temos que sair.

Começamos a andar a procura de luz. Enquanto andávamos, nós permanecíamos calados, e tentávamos ao máximo não fazer barulho, para que não percebessem a nossa presença.

**(Estrada ao sul de Konoha)**

Preocupado, Neji procurava pelo ônibus escolar que levava a turma de Hinata a praia, porém, não achava nada. Já era noite e tentava ligar para a prima, e para a namorada também, mas nenhuma atendia.

O menino de cabelos longos ia no seu carro, seguindo o caminho da ida do ônibus. Foi quando uma luz vermelha chamou sua atenção.

Parou no acostamento e seguiu a luz fraca vermelha. Se ele não fosse muito atento não teria reparado, de tão fraca que era. Mas na medida em que aproximava-se, a luz intensificava, até que ele viu o que temia: O ônibus acidentado.

Era o ônibus escolar da sua prima, e ele tinha certeza, por que a luz da ré estava ligada, significando que havia pouco tempo que ocorrera.

Correu para seu carro e pegou algumas coisas úteis, tipo: duas lanternas, pilhas, e uma faca que levava para cortar frutas no carro. Colocou isso em uma sacola que havia lá, mas deixou a faca e uma lanterna em mãos, para seguir o caminho.

"Que merda que aconteceu aqui?", perguntava-se.

Enquanto caminhava floresta adentro, viu que caminhou muito, pois já estava próximo as montanhas, quando achou o grande mar de folhas. Era um lugar extenso que havia na floresta, onde o chão era um grande "mar", que era feito apenas de folhas. Quando mais novo, seu pai o levou lá para ver. Era lindo tanto antes como agora.

Passou por cima do mar e continuou caminhando em direção as montanhas, quando, de repente, caiu. Não conseguiu ver mais nada, estava desacordado.

**(Narração de Hinata)**

Nós ouvimos um som alto vindo um pouco perto de nós, mas não nos atrevemos a perguntar nada, apenas resolvemos seguir de onde vinha o som. Mas não encontramos nada.

Enquanto andávamos, pude ouvir um choro baixo vindo de um corredor escuro em que passávamos. Aproximamo-nos e vi quem era: Sakura.

-Sakura! – Disse, abaixando e abraçando-a – Você está bem? Alguém te feriu?

-Não, Hina! – Disse, chorando – Alguém me atacou, mas eu corri. – Disse.

-Olha, eu estou com Kiba e Kurenai-sensei. – Disse a ela, sorrindo. Nós levantamos abraçadas. Ela sorriu para eles, e nós seguimos caminho.

Caminhávamos, a sede e a fome faziam-se presentes.

-Vamos parar pessoal. – Disse Kurenai, sentando-se em um canto escuro – Estamos cansados, amanhã vamos continuar com isso.

-Vamos. – Falamos.

Deitamo-nos na grama com folhas frias e dormimos. Aquele lugar já não havia mais cheiro de ferro, mas sim, de flores. Passaram-se alguns instantes e o cansaço venceu-me, acabei dormindo.

**(Narração de Sasuke)**

Foi muita sorte minha eu finalmente ter encontrado o Shikamaru, ou agora eu já estaria morto. Um louco tentou atacar-me enquanto descansava, eu quase não poderia reagir, mas o Shikamaru apareceu e a pessoa sumiu, pena que não deu para ver quem era.

-Você está mesmo bem, cara? – Ele perguntou.

-Sim, sim. – Respondi – Apenas dói meu pescoço, porque aquela coisa tentou me enforcar.

Ele meneou a cabeça e continuamos andando. De repente, ouvimos barulho de água caindo em folhas: Chuva. Eu não sei como, mais meu sorriso nem cabia mais em meu rosto. Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver água. Eu e Shikamaru bebíamos a água como se fosse Néctar dos Deuses, e sorríamos muito, pouco importava se nossas roupas estariam molhadas.

**(Narração de Hinata)**

Acordei com o barulho da chuva e a água em meu rosto. Cutuquei Kiba para que acordasse, e depois fiz o mesmo com Kurenai, mas ela não acordou, deveria estar muito cansada. Procuro por Sakura, mas não a acho.

-Kurenai-sensei? – Cutuco-a – Acorde, está chovendo. – Digo.

Kiba cutuca-me de leve nos ombros, mas mal posso ver seu rosto. Quando olho na direção em que ele olha, posso ver o corpo de Sakura, jogado. Vou até ela vejo que sua cabeça sangra, como se alguém a tivesse atacado.

-Sakura-chan, acorde, por favor! – Digo lacrimejando.

-Kurenai-sensei, acorde, Sakura está ferida. – Dizia Kiba, chacoalhando Kurenai – Hinata-chan olhe aqui, pelo amor de Deus.

Quando aproximo-me de Kurenai, vejo seu pescoço com marcas roxas, e até mesmo Kurenai estava mais pálida. Alguém atacou-nos enquanto dormíamos.

-Sakura, pelo amor de Deus, acorde!- Eu dizia, chacoalhando o corpo da minha amiga rosada.

-Sakura, temos que dar o fora daqui, acorda! – Kiba chacoalhava-a também. Mas ela parecia muito pálida, acho que morreu, também. Que droga!

-Socorro! – Gritava desesperada – Pelo amor de Deus, alguém nos ajude, eu não aguento mais!

-Hinata, calma! – Dizia Kiba calmamente.

-Você pede para eu ter calma!? – Perguntei, mas foi uma exclamação, também – Tem pessoas mortas aqui, pessoas amigas minhas, poucas pessoas em que confiei! Não aguento mais! O que nós estamos fazendo aqui, afinal? O porquê disso eu quero saber! Não quero mais ficar aqui – Grito com ele. Bacana, o primeiro menino que falo sem ser o Neji e ainda sou histérica! – Socorro! – Grito.

Kiba olha para mim com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu também não aguento mais! – Disse Kiba – Quase morri, também, mas o assassino está solto, sua idiota! Quer morrer? – Gritou comigo – Porque se continuar gritando, ele vai nos achar!

Ele estava certo, e eu chorando. Ele abraçou-me.

-Desculpe-me. – Ele disse.

-Eu só quero sair daqui. – Respondi baixo.

-Tudo bem. – Ele disse, nos levantando – Vamos sair daqui.

Então ele me puxou pelas mãos e nos tirou de lá. Ainda chorávamos, afinal, quase morremos, e vimos pessoas mortas ao nosso lado. Mas não andamos muito, só o bastante, então aparamos para beber o pouco da água da chuva.

**(Esconderijo 1)**

Seki, uma senhorita de longos cabelos ruivos, e corpo deslumbrante, poderia até mesmo ser confundida com Jessica Rabbit se colocasse um vestido vermelho brilhoso, mas esta apenas usava roupas simples, como uma senhora dona-de-casa.

-Está tudo bem? – Perguntava a uma pessoa ao telefone.

-Sim. – A pessoa do outro lado da linha riu – Acho que já matei 10. Tchau.

A pessoa apenas desligou, e Seki voltou-se as câmeras escondida do lugar, poderia ver por onde todos passavam, e ainda colocou um rastreador em cada um. Como eram bobos, nunca iriam sair dali, era impossível.

**(Narração de Hinata)**

-K-kiba-kun! – chamei, o fazendo parar.

-Oi? – Perguntou, voltando-se a mim. Kiba era o capitão do time de futebol da escola, tinha tatuagens em seu rosto e amava seu cachorrinho, mas este foi barrado de viaja conosco.

-Será que dá para sairmos por cima? – perguntei. Não dava para eu arrancar os galhos de cima porque sou baixa, mas ele era alto, acho que conseguiria.

-Já tentei, Hinata. – Disse – É muito forte o galho, acho que só mesmo com uma faca poderíamos cortar isto.

Apenas concordei, pelo visto minha ideia foi por água abaixo.

**(Narração de Neji)**

Que droga de dor de cabeça!

Acordei em um lugar muito estranho, a última coisa que lembro foi de ter caído, mas pelo visto, minha cabeça está sangrando, bati forte.

A primeira coisa que consigo ver naquela luz baixa foi o reflexo de alguma coisa, então aproximo-me mais: Era uma câmera!

Que merda está acontecendo aqui?

Eu pego a minha faca de cortar frutas e corto os cabos que ligavam aquilo. Seja lá o que for que esteja acontecendo aqui, eu vou parar com isso.

Ando mais um pouco para ver onde eu estava, era uma espécie de labirinto, só que coberto. Ando olhando para o alto com a minha lanterna, para ver se há algum reflexo, e acho mais uma. Corto o cabo desta e continuo. Mas quando olho para o chão, consigo ver uma fita, tipo daquelas que as meninas usam no cabelo, e eu sabia exatamente que aquela fita foi a que eu dei para Tenten amarrar seus cabelos, porém meu sangue gela ao ver que havia sangue na fita.


	4. Capítulo 4

A fita azul banhada em sangue já pode dizer-me que Tenten estava ferida, e isso eu não posso aceitar! Agora eu tinha certeza que elas estão aqui.

Continuo minha caçada pelas câmeras, por que elas não representam coisa boa em um lugar como esse, principalmente estando escondidas. Mas a minha maior preocupação é Hinata, eu sou seu protetor, não posso abandona-la, principalmente porque eu a amo, mas é apenas amor fraternal, não confundam.

Acho várias câmeras em lugares estratégicos, e eu já estava perdido. Acho que uma ideia mais inteligente teria ter saído e chamado por ajuda. Isso não cheirava a boa coisa, cheirava a sangue, e esse cheiro não é comum, porque estou no meio de flores.

**(Esconderijo secreto 1)**

A bela ruiva, que estava sentada em frente a vários computadores com imagens de câmeras começa a ficar nervosa. Há pouco tempo algumas câmeras começaram a apagar, e a imagem que aparecia nas câmeras não mostrava o rosto da pessoa direito, porque tinha um alto reflexo de lanterna, mas a questão é: Quando foi olhar nos rastreadores, não aparecia a pessoa, e também haviam tirado todo e qualquer pertence das pessoas.

Ou seja: Aquela pessoa não era dali.

- Não importa o que aconteça, é meu dever contornar isso. – Disse para si mesma – Eu prometi.

Seki levanta-se e vai em direção ao seu armário, e de lá tira uma roupa preta de couro, um revolver calibre 36 e uma faca, que escondeu em suas botas. Já vestida e armada, ela vai até uma porta do aposento, sai e depois a fecha. Era uma coisa que ela havia planejado: Estaria lá, só que escondida, pois o lado da porta que ficava virado ao labirinto era camuflado para que parecesse uma parede. Seki sorria por dentro, porque várias pessoas já passaram por lá, mas ninguém notou sua façanha.

Seki vasculha em seu rastreador de bolso se havia alguém lá por perto, não seria interessante que matasse algum dos alunos, se o fizesse, pagaria com a vida por isso. E eles não poderiam vê-la também, isso seria pior ainda.

**(Narração de Sasuke)**

Eu e Shikamaru continuávamos juntos, felizes pela água. Shikamaru, muito inteligente, teve a brilhante ideia de guardar água, só que infelizmente, não tínhamos um compartimento. Eu e ele andamos até nossas pernas cansarem: Poderíamos ter bebido água, mas estávamos sem alimento.

Eu e ele começamos a comer as folhas que estavam lá, e acredite, isso ajudou muito!

- Eu acho isso muito estranho. – Disse Shikamaru, comendo uma folha – Digo: Só tem nós dois aqui?

-Eu não, cara. Não encontramos com mais ninguém, e esse lugar está ficando cada vez mais frio.

-Eu já percebi. – Shikamaru falou, pegando mais uma folha – Temos que dar o fora daqui.

**(Narração de Hinata)**

Enquanto andávamos ouvimos vozes, baixas, mas deu para ouvir a conversa, eu e Kiba ficávamos atentos, queríamos entender o que falavam, saber quem eram, e ver se não eram eles os assassinos.

- Eu ainda quero saber quem estava atacando-me. – Ouvi a voz grossa, era um garoto – Obrigada de novo por ter salvado a minha vida, cara.

- Que isso, sei que se fosse eu no seu lugar, você teria feito o mesmo. – Ouvi a outra voz, também de um garoto, e eu sabia quem era esse: Shikamaru. Éramos parceiros nas aulas de química, já que éramos os melhores.

Eu e Kiba nos olhamos e vimos que era seguro, então nós chamamos:

-Hey! – Disse Kiba, bem baixo. Só que ninguém respondeu, então ele tentou de novo – Hey! – Falou mais alto, para que eles ouvissem.

- Quem é?- Perguntou o rapaz da voz que eu não identifiquei.

-Kiba, e Hinata. – Disse Kiba – E vocês?

- Sasuke e Shikamaru. – Falou o rapaz que eu agora sabia ser Sasuke, o amor de Sakura – Como sabiam que estávamos aqui?

-Ouvimos suas vozes. – Kiba respondeu.

- Ah, sim. – Disse Shikamaru – Venham pra cá, para ficarmos juntos.

-Claro! – Disse Kiba – Vocês tem comida?

-Não, mas temos folhas, e isso resolve. – Sasuke respondeu do outro lado.

- Certo, vamos achar um caminho até vocês, esperem. – Dito isso, Kiba me puxou para irmos.

- Esperem! – Shikamaru disse e nós paramos – Por que não atravessam a parede?

- Não dá, é muito forte. – Falou Kiba.

-Nós ajudamos, vamos logo. – Disse Sasuke, então eles começaram a tirar as folhas e ganhos, e Kiba e eu fazíamos o mesmo, deu para ouvir um baixo "Que problemático!" de Shikamaru, mas ainda assim ele ajudava.

Não demorou muito para que um pequeno buraco estivesse feito, não era muito grande, mas estava com o suficiente para se passar apertado.

-Vá primeiro, Hinata. – Kiba falou, mas eu olhei para ele e apontei para baixo, e ele pôde ver que eu estava de saia. Ele corou e foi primeiro, sem falar mais nada. Logo atrás eu fui, mas antes de passar completamente eu pude sentir alguém puxando meus pés.

-Aaah! – Gritei, e os meninos começaram a me puxar. Seja lá quem estiver me puxando, é muito forte. Só que os meninos venceram, mas antes da coisa me soltar por completo, ela furou minha perna. Nunca senti uma dor igual.

-Hinata, você está bem? – Perguntou Shikamaru, comigo já ao seu lado.

- A coisa fugiu! – Gritou Kiba, olhando através do buraco – Que droga! – Ele não parava de gritar! – Acho que é um homem. – Falou mais baixo.

- Por que acha isso? – Perguntou Sasuke.

- Usava calças de homem, deu para ver parte de seu corto. – Falou – Tinha cabelos curtos, sem peito e calças de homem: Um homem, Não?

- Verdade. – Falou Sasuke – Todas as meninas vieram de saia, e aquele cara era da escola. Quem será que era?

-Não sei, cara. – Respondeu Kiba. Foi quando ele olhou em minha direção com Shikamaru, e ele viu que este me abraçava e segurava a batata da minha perna, que foi onde eu levei uma "facada".

- Droga! – Falou Sasuke – Temos que sair daqui agora!

Foi então que Sasuke pegou-me no calo e saímos correndo de lá, com medo de que ele voltasse. Seja o que for minha perna dói e sangra muito, e não vou bancar a forte, choro descontroladamente. Não aguento mais essa "perseguição".

- Porra! – Falou Shikamaru, fazendo todos pararem bruscamente.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Kiba.

- Como não pensei nisso, antes? – Shikamaru resmungou, mas mais para si mesmo – Ele sabe onde estamos, não adianta nos escondermos!

- Que merda você está falando, Baka? – Perguntou uma voz, saindo de trás de nós. Foi quando todos ficaram surpresos.

-Naruto?! – Os meninos perguntaram em uníssono.

-Vocês falaram alto, corri para cá. – Explicou – Alguém sabe o que está acontecendo?

-Não, Naruto. – Falou Shikamaru com a mão na testa – Estava falando que ele sabe onde estamos, isso significa que pôs algo em nós para nos localizar.

-Hã? – Perguntamos.

- Olhem: Ele sempre nos acha, é certeiro e não é pego de surpresa! E câmeras não resolvem, pois a luz é baixa aqui, se desse para ver, não seria muito vantajoso para ele. Entendem? – Olhou para nós, que continuamos a ficar sérios, com cara de taxo – Observem: Ele sempre nos ataca, e não sabemos por onde vem, mas ele sabe onde estamos e onde vai, pois colocou um rastreador em nós. – Explicou.

-Só que onde está esse "rastreador"? – Perguntou Kiba.

-Não sei. – Falou Shikamaru – Procurem, vasculhem nas suas roupas, ou sapatos.

Todos fizeram isso, vasculharam em suas vestes, e eu também comecei a bater em minhas roupas, para ver se achava algo estranho, suspeito.

- Achei! – Gritou Naruto, e mostrou a todos algo parecido com um grampo de cabelo – Estava preso na parte detrás do meu sapato, onde fica o calcanhar.

Todos nós olhamos em nossos sapatos e vimos que todos tinham um. Tiramos e fizemos uma roda, e todos colocaram seus "grampos" no meio desta.

- O que faremos? – Sasuke pronunciou-se.

- Esconder. – Falei, foi quando notei que falei em frente a quatro meninos. Isso garota, tá evoluindo.

Kiba, Naruto e Sasuke olharam para mim com cara interrogativa, excerto Shikamaru, que sorria de forma maliciosa para mim.

-Isso aí, essa é minha garota. – Falou Shikamaru, como um pai orgulhoso de sua filha – Vocês ouviram a garota, - Disse, olhando para os meninos – escondam isso.


	5. Capítulo 5

Nós quatro nos escondemos perto de uns arbustos e ficamos esperando a "coisa" aparecer novamente. Pena que os meninos estavam tão cansados que acabaram dormindo. Ficou somente eu e Sasuke acordados, esperando ele voltar, para nós sabermos sua identidade e atacar.

-Você acha que isso foi um bom plano? – Perguntou Sasuke.

-Sim, acho. – Falei com a cabeça baixa. Provavelmente, eu estava corada.

-E sua perna? – Ele perguntou e aproximou-se de mim, pegando minha perna com suas mãos e vendo o ferimento. Senti-me erótica em deixar um garoto tocar minhas pernas, mas não foi tão erótico porque minha perna sangrava um pouco ainda, e doía muito. Muito mesmo – Desculpe, está doendo? – Ele perguntou e eu meneei positivamente a cabeça.

Ele então puxou a gravata do seu uniforme. Sinceramente, antes de viajarmos eu pensei que era desnecessário os alunos irem de uniforme para o passeio, mas Tsunade insistia que usássemos. Mas agora eu adorei a ideia, porque ele ficava muito sexy com esse uniforme.

Sasuke pôs a gravata em cima da ferida e fez um nó, como se fosse um curativo.

-Fique despreocupada, não foi um corte profundo. – Ele disse – Vai doer muito, sangrar também, precisar costurar, mas você não vai perder a perna. – Sorriu, acho que ele falou isso no sentido de acalmar-me. Sorri sem graça para ele.

Ele aproximou-se de mim, estava bem próximo, muito próximo, e, céus, ele é o amor da minha amiga.

Que morreu. Mas olha a memoria dela, minha gente.

-Hinata, - Ele começou bem próximo de minha face rubra – eu sempre te achei linda, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de te falar isso. – Disse, sorrindo miúdo – E depois que você virou amiga da Sakura, eu nunca pude falar isso, ainda mais porque vocês são amigas...

-Éramos! – Cortei, com dor no meu coração – Sakura morreu!

-Sinto muito, Hinata. – Ele disse, abaixando o olhar. Mas então ele aproximou-se de mim, e eu fiquei com raiva, será que ele não entendia que eu não queria isso? Sakura o amava, e eu não sou fura-olho de amiga.

Mas então ele fez o impensável, ele abraçou-me e disse: - Desculpe. Outra hora a gente fala sobre isso, quando você não estiver de luto. – Aquilo não foi "palavras bonitas", mas eu fiquei feliz pelo respeito dele. Eu e ele continuamos abraçados, até que vimos uma luz. Será Deus?

**(Narração de Neji)**

Enquanto eu continuava a minha busca por Hinata e Tenten, e também procurando as câmeras, eu dou de contra com uma menina loura, meio emo. Era Ino, amiga delas.

-Neji! – Ela quase gritou, e abraçou-me. Mania de menina de querer abraçar.

-O-oi. – Admito, fiquei sem jeito.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou, sorrindo, mas depois o sorriso desfez-se e eu acho o que ela pensava – É você o assassino? – Ela perguntou incrédula. Eu a olhei com um olhar interrogativo, e então ela olha em minhas mãos: A faixa com sangue de Tenten e uma faca. Ótimo. Ela começou a correr e eu corri também.

A segurei pelo pulso e a deixei imóvel, ela chorava.

-Ino, não sou o assassino. – Falei – E que história é essa de "assassino"? – Perguntei.

Eu a soltei e ela massageou as mãos, e eu soltei um baixo "desculpe", então, ela ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, começou a falar:

-Estávamos eu e Temari. – Começou – Encontramos outras pessoas da escola, também, sabe. Estávamos em um grupo de seis pessoas: Eu, Temari, Yuki, Sarah, Yahana e Kyle. Achávamos que estávamos seguros, pois éramos um grupo de seis contra um. Sabíamos que haviam ataques, todos nós havíamos sido atacados antes. E o pior: Víamos muitos corpos no caminho. Um verdadeiro mar de sangue. – Ela chorava – Esse lugar fede a sangue onde quer que eu esteja. Você já viu o chão? – Ela perguntou, e eu não havia me dado conta. O lugar todo tinha sangue no chão.

-Então, - continuou- eu e o pessoal resolvemos beber água, enquanto chovia, e aí apareceu isso. Ele tinha sangue na cabeça, e não deu para ver direito. Era um pouco alto, cabelos castanho curtos e, pelo uniforme, era homem. Forte. – Chorou – Ele matou todos, só eu consegui fugir. Tô fugindo até agora. – Continuou chorando.

- E por que pensou que eu era o assassino? – Perguntei, tenso.

- Porque não estuda aqui, e poderia estar ajudando ele. – Respondeu.

-Se eu estivesse já teria te matado.

-Eu sei. – Falou.

-Vamos, vamos fugir.

Eu e ela fizemos nosso caminho, eu a ajudava a fugir de quem a atacou.

Enquanto nós virávamos em uma curva, dou de cara com três marmanjos dormindo e Hinata abraçada com Sasuke Uchiha. Como eu o conhecia? Fácil, eu era o capitão do time de basquete, e ele jogava no meu time.

-Hinata! – Eu falo, mas ela não levantou, como eu pensei que faria. Ela olhou para as pernas, foi aí que eu vi uma gravata.

Rapidamente eu abaixo e tiro a gravata para ver o que havia acontecido. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-você foi atacada? – Ela meneou positivamente. Os outros marmanjos acordam e pedem para eu e Ino ficarmos quietos. Perguntaram como fui parar ali e lhes contei. Mandaram Ino tirar um rastreador de seu sapato, e quando ela o fez eu fiquei surpreso. Contei-lhes então das câmeras que eu encontrava no caminho.

-Faz sentido que ainda não tenha aparecido. – Falou Shikamaru - Vamos procurar se há alguma por aqui.

Enquanto fazíamos isso, Ino olhava tristemente para Shikamaru, acho que ela não estava pronta para dar a notícia da morte de Temari a ele.

Depois de eu ter cortado o cabo de duas câmeras nós não achamos nada. Estávamos "seguros".

**(Narração de Seki)**

Havia algo suspeito. Quando olhei no rastreador, vi que todos os sobreviventes estavam juntos. Isso não é nada bom.

-Meu anjo, melhor você vir me encontrar no esconderijo. – Falei – Agora!

**(Narração de Hinata)**

Todos estavam sentados, esperando pelo assassino. Neji tinha uma faca para nos proteger, e isso era o bastante. De repente, algo brilha em minha mente.

-Neji nii-san. – Chamei, e ele veio até mim – Você trouxe seu celular?

-Sim. – Ele falou – Sim! – Repetiu, animado.

Ele pegou o celular do bolso e todos olharam para ele, ele discou um número, e daí falou:

-Alô? Eu tenho uma emergência. – Falou – Estou aqui no Mar das flores, a atração turística. Tem um cara matando todo mundo aqui. Socorro, por favor. Estamos dentro do mar das folhes.


End file.
